Talk:Wembley Fraggle
Wembley's color I thought this had come up somewhere on the wiki before, so I thought I'd jot it down here just in case. In Episode 205: Uncle Matt Comes Home, Uncle Matt refers to Wembley's color as green. I see that our article already says that he's light green. He doesn't look particularly green to me. But there's a reference to take as we will. — Scott (talk) 15:34, 4 November 2006 (UTC) :He's referred to as green again in Episode 313: Scared Silly. —Scott (talk) 01:50, 30 September 2007 (UTC) ::Also in the episode with Skenfrith -- "Can't ya feel it in your little green bones?" --GrantHarding 17:48, 30 September 2007 (UTC) name What's the source on Wembley being named after Wembley Stadium? — Scott (talk) 02:31, 2 November 2006 (UTC) :I'd have to double-check to be sure, but I think it was the Season One DVD Interviews. -- Brad D. (talk) 03:05, 2 November 2006 (UTC) ::Refer to The Works, page 203. --MuppetVJ 03:45, 2 November 2006 (UTC) Well, I just checked the season 1 DVD interviews: *Duncan Kenworthy said that Wembley was named after Wembley Stadium (Jerry Juhl found the term Wembley stadium in the newspaper around the time of Wembleton) *Jocelyn Stevenson said Boober was named after a cow *Jerry Juhl said Mokey was named after a childhood friend of Jim's. *Duncan Kenworthy claimed coming up with the name Gobo (which also led to Traveling Matt), taking it from the technical term. *They don't go into detail on the origin of Red's name. However they said she was named first. -- Brad D. (talk) 03:59, 2 November 2006 (UTC) Attention I think there's more to say about Wembley than what's on this page. Could somebody go through the Fraggle episode pages and find some signficant Wembley episodes to talk about here? -- Danny (talk) 23:49, 24 July 2006 (UTC) Consider it done. Phillip 21:31, 24 October 2006 (UTC) * Episode_102:_Wembley_and_the_Gorgs - Wembley finds out who his true friends are. * Episode_105:_The_Thirty-Minute_Work_Week - Wembley has to find a job. All Fraggles have one and love to do it, Wembley can't make up his mind about what he wants to do for thirty minutes a day. * Episode_113:_We_Love_You,_Wembley - Everyone wants Wembley to do things for them. But when Wembley finds a friend that does stuff for Wembley everyone thinks he is in love. * Episode_201:_Wembley's_Egg - Wembley finds an egg of a Baby Tree Creature which Junior dropped down the well leading to Fraggle Rock. Wembley is sad when he cannot teach the Tree creature how to fly and finally has to let him go. * Episode_221:_Wembley_and_the_Great_Race - Gobo is mad when Wembley wins the race. Wembley does not want to ruin their friendship so he thought he would let Gobo win, Gobo relizes of how foolish he was acting and tells Wembley to try his best and Wembley wins the race. Those are the ones i could find from Seasons one to two. Phillip 21:42, 24 October 2006 (UTC)